The present invention is in the field of exterior helicopter lighting and, in particular to helicopter search lights.
Helicopters are often equipped with so-called helicopter search lights. Such helicopter search lights are used for illuminating the environment of a helicopter, in particular for illuminating the ground in an area in front of and below the helicopter. Helicopter search lights are particularly used for inspecting the ground for potential obstacles, such as power lines, trees, etc., in particular during a landing approach.
The result of operating currently available helicopter search lights is not satisfactory under all environmental conditions. For example, a large contrast, i.e. a large difference between the luminance of an area, which is illuminated by the search light, and its surrounding, which is not illuminated by the search light, may deteriorate the pilot's visual perception.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a helicopter search light that is capable of providing improved illumination under a wide range of environmental conditions.